Christian Sundance
Background Christian Sundance was born into an acting family and was not left much choice by his legendary but overbearing father Jennings Sundance to continue the family tradition. He quickly became one of the top child stars of his time, appearing in anything his father booked for him, from commercials to broadway. But he found his greatest fame in television, starring in multiple sitcom pilots. Each of these shows was produced and directed by Sundance's father, who had complete creative control over the shows. In every episode, Sundance would sing "Seasons of Love," after which the pre-recorded studio audience would give a raucous ovation. Unfortunately, the shows never had much substance and the cast, especially Christian, quickly became fatigued due to the 23-hour work days mandated by Jennings. Nevertheless, Jennings persisted and six of the Sundance family's pilots made it into the prestigious Friday primetime "TGIF" block on the American Broadcasting Company. Sundance hoped the audiences from "Full House" and "Family Matters" would carry over to his shows, but they never did, and all six sitcoms only lasted one episode. Critics called the TGIF disaster the end of Christian Sundance's career, and they were right. His career officially ended when he showed up to a Flintstones Vitamins commercial shoot without pants and under the influence of many over-the-counter medications. Sundance became reclusive for years before resurfacing in HCL, claiming that he envisions his legendary but overbearing father Jennings Sundance as he is fighting his opponents in the octagon-like structure. Unfortunately for Christian, his opponents have had as much success beating him as his father did. Sundance was released from his HCL contract on Friday, November 29, 2013, after six fights and a record of 1-5. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-10 | Alistair Gobb | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 30 | June 12, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:11 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-9 | Miami Dave County | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 20 | August 13, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:04 | Osaka, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-8 | Horst Düvers | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 15 | March 14, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-7 | Takao Kusotare | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 10 | October 25, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:13 | Kobe, Japan | Quarter-final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-6 | Rondo Studebaker | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 6 | June 14, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:37 | Sendai, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-6 | Manny Blevins | Submission (Kimura) | KUMITE 4 | April 27, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:59 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-6 | Ramon Boquiaberto | Decision | KUMITE 1 | January 1, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-5 | Nick Belmont | KO (Left uppercut) | HCL 24 | October 13, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:06 | Enumclaw, Washington | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-4 | Pappy Goulash | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 19 | April 14, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Halifax, Nova Scotia | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-3 | Stanley Barcliffe | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:39 | Waco, Texas | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-2 | Teddy Grabowski | KO (Left hook) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:07 | Kamloops, British Columbia | LHW Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | Corgi van de Groof | TKO (Punches) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:16 | Saginaw, Michigan | LHW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Ralph Marshall | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----